


The Adventures of Lucky Queen

by DMichelleWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children of Characters, F/M, Gen, Married Life, Original Character(s), Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Oliver and Felicity's found family began with each other. William and Samantha soon became integral parts of the lives. Their brood is ever expanding, in the first year of marriage they adopt a puppy. Their blended family is rambunctious and crazy, considering their super heroic lifestyle and busy day jobs. But the wouldn't have it any other way. Catch up on the adventures of Lucky Queen, the furriest member of the Queen clan, as their family continues to grow.





	1. What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to J (smoaked_queen) on Twitter. The Olicity behind-the-scenes photo is from 513 "Spectre of the Gun" during Echo Kellum's DC comics [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BNdZZ87hagT/?taken-by=dccomics&hl=en) takeover in the midst of crossover week. The puppy photo is via [source](https://twitter.com/smoaked_queen/status/812418663433256962) and is a German Shepard/Husky mix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity are looking to add to their brood. In doing so, they decide to adopt a puppy from the ASPCA in Star City, but the newlywed couple is have some difficulty agreeing on a name for the pup. Who will get the final vote?

A cacophony of kibble clinks loudly in numerous metal food bowls. The paparazzi and their annoyingly blinding flashbulbs are long gone thanks to the security detail Dig previously hired for Oliver and Felicity. Granted, the couple could handle themselves as the Green Arrow and Overwatch, especially since Oliver started self-defense training with Felicity over a year ago. However, in the public eye the first couple of Star City has to have bodyguards with them to keep their cover as a respective CEO of a tech conglomerate and mayor. Oliver and Felicity have more off days from their night jobs, so they opt for doing some volunteer work at the local ASPCA.

"Wow, Mr. Queen." A young employee notes, fetching each animals' water. "I think they love you."

Oliver huffs out a laugh, believing, "I think they love the food more than me, Madison."

"Well, I'm sure you and Mrs. Queen have far more important things to do with your time. You both must be very busy."

"Ah, it's the weekend." Felicity assures, brushing a puppy's fur. "Besides Oliver and I love animals."

Her husband corrects, " _Most_ animals. Felicity's afraid of kangaroos."

"They're creepy creatures with actual abs, beady eyes, pouches, and a punch that could give the Green Arrow a run for his money. Need I remind you of what happened at Starling Aquarium last month, Honey?" His wife claims, shooting a patent glare over her glasses.

With a clear of his throat, he responds bashfully, "I have been known to be a little scared of sharks."

A little scared is quite the gross understatement, and Oliver does have an enormous bite scar on the side of his abdomen to prove it. Though, last month when Oliver had to make an appearance at the aquarium, despite Thea not needing to hear or see this ever, her brother's nervous bladder needled its way in the conversation right before his speech. Thankfully, he made it to the restroom in time or the press would've had a field day. Regardless of media attention or lack thereof, Thea relayed every hilarious detail to Felicity. The sharks he saw were harmless and still in the infancy stages of their development. While sharks and kangaroos are vetoed off their lists, the Queens just couldn't pass up an opportunity to help the local animal shelter. From Oliver and Felicity's perspectives, that means more than simply donating money. No, that's Moira Queen's method of volunteering because Oliver and Felicity aren't opposed to some hard work. Oliver's ears hone in on one of his favorite sounds- his wife's unbidden giggles.

"This pup sure is a friendly little guy." Felicity remarks between laughter and playful barks, not wanting to assume, "Or girl."

Madison confirms Felicity's initial suspicion, "Boy, ma'am. He's a German Shepard/Husky mix."

The couple doesn't fail to catch a hint of hopelessness in the teenager's voice.

"You alright?" Oliver questions, thinking, "Did we do something wrong?"

"No, no." She denies, elaborating, "This puppy's been having a really difficult time finding a forever home."

How could such an adorable little pup have trouble finding a place to stay? He's so sweet, very playful, fairly quiet, and already housebroken.

Madison continues, sighing, "Most people are more into toy poodles, Labradors, or Golden Retrievers. They don't want a German Shepard/Husky mix because they're frightened by what he'll turn into, or they think he's going to become too much of a ginormous, vicious hassle."

As if on cue, the puppy barks in opposition to the sentiment. He nuzzles Felicity's palm with his cold, wet nose, hoping for some playtime with that tug-o-war rope in her hand. Yet, he swiftly scampers a few steps away to Oliver, licking his fingers because the tasty scent of food lingers on his hands. Gosh, this pup sure knows how to pull at their heartstrings. It's like the pup is playing his own game of tug-o-war with couple's hearts, and winning this game would be a relentlessly easy feat. Oliver and Felicity both understand what it feels like to be unwanted, cast away from people who truly love them. That is until they've found their way back to each other. Besides they've both owned dogs in their youth. Oliver and Thea had a black Labrador named Lou. Before her parents got divorced, Felicity's best buddy was a short-haired Jack Russel Terrier mix named Ophelia, Ophie for short. Also, their anniversary is merely two weeks away, and getting this little guy would be an absolutely perfect addition to their family. Even before their marriage, engagement, or heck, their romantic relationship, Oliver and Felicity are usually on the same page. That's just how it tends to work between them.

"Madison, I think we have a proposition for you." Felicity begins, unable to conceal that radiant smile curling on her supple red lips.

The teen asks, hope sparking in her immediately, "And that would be..?"

"We want to adopt this puppy." Oliver declares happily, finishing his wife's thought.

"Oh my gosh. That's great." Madison exclaims, mentioning, "Lucky for you two, this little guy is ready for adoption today. I'll just talk to my boss, and then we can get started on your paperwork."

According to Oliver's watch, forty-five minutes pass by when he and Felicity are all completed with each task it takes to bring this little guy home with them. First, there's the hefty, but worthwhile monetary payment. Then food, a fitting bright crimson leash, toys, a little doggy bed, and anything else the little guy would need. The couple couldn't quite exactly agree on a name. Madison has mentioned when they found the young dog abandoned by his former owner in a nearby alleyway that his tags read Xavier, and he responded to it at the shelter. However, the puppy is at the age where they could change his name if they so desire, and he would eventually respond to their name of choice as well. In Oliver and Felicity's minds, the newest member of their little family just didn't feel like an Xavier. Rather than delve into a minor spat at the shelter, the couple adopts him simply under the name Puppy Queen for now. When Oliver and Felicity ask Puppy Queen whether or not he's alright with the idea of going home with them, his bark and tail wag are clear indicators to take that as a yes. Luckily, the drive to Puppy's new home is fairly short. Like any dog, he loves to feel the wind whipping through his fur as he sticks his head out the passenger window while safely seated in Felicity's lap. He pants heavily. His pink tongue is a burst of color against his dark fur. He barks at orange leaves that dare try to land on his nose and infiltrate the private time with his new owners. Their car pulls into the driveway of their spacious eggshell blue home. Oliver unloads all new stuff they have for Puppy Queen that nearly filled the brim of their Range Rover's trunk while Felicity grips the puppy's leash firmly.

"C'mon, c'mon, little guy." Felicity instructs, using a cute voice, although it garners little response as Puppy Queen simply sniffs the ground. "Let's get inside. Let's go."

Her husband suggests, adopting a much firmer tone. "Xavier, walk."

Still, the puppy doesn't budge.

"Looks like we need to take someone to obedience school." His wife says, pulling at the lead at a bit. "I'll carry him the house."

Puppy Queen yelps at his sudden change in gravity. He lightly nips at Felicity's comfy red sweater. His freshly trimmed claws scuffle against the white carpet floor as he sniffs a trail right into the living room, immediately settling in his round emerald green doggy bed.

Oliver smiles, caressing Felicity's lower back, "I think it's safe to say, he likes it here, Hon."

"Mmhm." She concurs, reminding, "But he still needs a name before we can take him to one of those obedience schools in Seattle, so let's take a vote, Mr. Mayor."

"Sounds like a plan, Mrs. Queen."

Felicity begins, "Jackson."

"Too old. Chewy since he sure liked nipping at your sweater."

She disagrees with a shake of her head, " No way, and he better not get his chompers on my Gucci shoes. Otherwise he'll be in big trouble. Zorro? The fur around his eyes reminds me of a reverse mask."

"Maybe." He takes in consideration, thinking carefully, "or Bandit."

"Green Arrow and Overwatch have a dog named Bandit." Felicity chuckles, slapping her husband's thigh, which instantaneously earns her an "Ow!" out of him. "That's kind of ironic."

Oliver quotes, "'What's in a name? That which we call a rose. By any other name would smell as sweet.'"

Well, color Felicity pleasantly surprised and impressed all at once.

"Wow." Felicity mouths, recalling, "I thought you didn't study any Shakespeare at any of the four colleges you dropped out of."

"Yeah. But everyone knows _Romeo & Juliet_." Oliver shrugs, reminiscing, "Tommy and I learned about that during our freshman year of high school."

"Hmm..?" His wife guesses, eyebrows raising, "Really hot teacher?"

He huffs out a laugh, "I'm sure Ms. Nocenti was a hit with the sixty year old crowd. Believe or not I didn't fail every class in high school and college. I really like any kind of literature- American, British, Russian, Asian, and European."

"I know." Felicity understands, pointing out, "You've gotten an A or A- at worst in every Literature and P.E. class you've ever taken. I really envy that ability."

"Because you got a C in P.E. in high school during your freshman year." Her husband notes, squeezing her shoulder gently, "Don't feel bad Cisco got a straight up F in that class. Besides you excel at just about every thing else."

"How did you know all of that?" Felicity wonders, pursing her lips in confusion.

Oliver smirks, a glint of happiness shining in his azure eyes, "I was serious when I told you I did my homework on you and Dig before you both joined the team. Now we should probably get back to figuring out a name for our furry friend. Walter?"

Felicity deadpans, absentmindedly fiddling with his tie, "Oliver, my love, we are not naming our dog after your former stepfather just so you can yell 'Walter no!'"

"Fine." Her husband grumbles under his breath, picking right back up where they left off, "Gunnar?"

Felicity's nose crinkles, "Hmm, too militant. Dig and Lyla might like that for Sara and J.J.'s new hamster. What about Bo?"

"Green Arrow, Overwatch, and Bo?" Oliver checks off, deeming, "Too cutesy."

"Ugh, we're getting nowhere." His wife complains, palming her face as she dramatically flops back against their chocolate brown leather couch, "At this rate, we'll never find a name we agree on. Can you imagine what this is going to be like when we have our first kid? And before you say anything, no, I am not pregnant yet."

"Damn." Oliver exaggerates, feigning displeasure, "So we have to keep practicing? Maybe tonight we can celebrate the newest addition to our family?"

"Aw, you're so deprived, aren't you, Hon?" She coos, intimately brushing her nose against his, "You know I want next time to be on our anniversary. I think it would make that night extra special and romantic."

"But the last time was Thanksgiving, and our anniversary is two weeks away. I don't think I can make it that long." Her husband whines like a kid who got his favorite toy confiscated, attempting. "Will candles, chocolate, wine, and a back rub set the romance mood for you? Because I'll do that right now."

"There's the man I love. That's very sweet of you. I still think we can put those plans on pause 'til our anniversary." Felicity's mind is clearly made up.

He pouts, "But, but..."

"No, buts. You were celibate for an entire year before our night together in Nanda Parbat. I'm sure you'll survive two more weeks. It's difficult for me too, you know. However, I'm putting my foot down."

"Felicity." Her husband coaxes, enunciating every single syllable of name in a whisper dripping with seduction. "Meet me in the lair tonight."

"Ah, that's not fair. You don't get to use the salmon ladder against me." His wife chides, seeing right through him.

Her resolve is wavering as her thoughts drift off to him shirtless, sweaty, and making good use of his core strength. So much sweat and clinking. Her head unknowingly bobs up, following her husband's usual workout regime. God, that's really hot. She licks her lips in anticipation, remembering the time he pulled aside for a Spider-Man esque kiss that made her heart feel as if it was part of the fireworks show over Starling Bay on the Fourth of July. If only, John hadn't sauntered in the Arrow Cave with Lyla, Sara, and J.J soon after, the next part of Oliver's workout and Felicity's as well totally would not have been kid-friendly at all, and he'd have to lose that damn good blue jeans that make his ass look even finer than usual.

"Huh? I knew you had a thing for me in those jeans. Now you know how I feel every time you walk in a room in oh, just about anything." He figures. Frack, so she has spoken all of that aloud. Oliver changes the subject with a wry smile on his lips, tucking a stray blonde hair behind her ear. "Puppy Queen needs a name. How 'bout James?"

"You've been watching _Sex and the City_ with Thea again, haven't you?" Felicity surmises in amusement, already knowing the answer.

Her husband certainly isn't immune to pop culture, and she finds it painstaking adorable that his baby sister transformed him into a _Sex and the City_ fanboy. His favorites were Mr. Big and Carrie so much so he even knows Mr. Big's actual name is John James Preston. Charlotte reminds Oliver of Felicity most of all. Miranda is more like Thea, a bit of a workaholic, but totally straightforward and bad ass. Samantha is like the female version of what Ollie was. Despite what he tells her, Felicity knows Oliver totally ships Mr. Big and Carrie. Granted, he reminded Felicity that she's the one always and forever when they finally reunited for good.

After a long beat, Oliver confesses, rubbing the back of his neck, "When I brought Thea your bubbe's Jewish penicillin soup for her minor cold last week, there was a marathon on HBO before the the third movie hits theaters next Friday."

"So I take it that will be our weekly date night next week?" His wife teases lovingly with a wink, "Should I call Thea to dogsit?"

He admits, looking down at his shoes, "I already did. She texted back 'Can't wait to meet the little dude. Have fun!' with one of those winking emojis."

"But of course." She giggles, making Oliver's cheeks nearly match her sweater. "Please don't tell me you rented out the entire theater."

Oliver avoids her gaze for a brief moment.

Felicity reprimands, "Oliver, honey. I think that's a little much."

"Well, every time those paparazzi gets near you, it makes want to punch them in the throat. One idiot actually tried tripping you after you launch of the Q-Pad 11 last week, and another jerk who obviously had a death wish wanted to look up your skirt. I swear to God, if Dwayne and Gracie weren't there, I would've..."

"Done nothing. Punching paps is so ten years ago. Besides that's not who you are anymore. I'm just thankful I remembered to wear underwear. In fact, it was blue lace to match your button up shirt. It certainly caught your eye that morning."

"Don't try to distract me, and you don't have to be funny for me, you know that. Right?"

"I do." She exhales, attempting to absolve his angry face, which is evident by the wrinkles on his forehead. "Paparazzi are annoying as Hell, but it's not like they're Prometheus or something."

"I don't care if they're some crazy super villain or not I'd do whatever it takes to protect you."

"I hate to break it to you, Oliver." Felicity states adamantly, "But I can protect myself. I love you for always wanting to keep me safe, but c'mon did you see Dig's face when I got him with that right hook."

"You're doing great." He compliments, amping up her training, "But we need to keep working on your leg strength for self-defense just in case."

Considering he's also her teacher when it comes to sparring, his wife pushes his buttons with a sexy utterance of "Yes, Mr. Queen."

"Okay." Oliver falsely accuses, "Now you're just being mean."

"Yeah, I am." She replies purposefully, quipping, "That's for going on easy on me during training. You don't treat Dig, Rory, or Tina the way you treat me."

He argues poignantly, "To be fair, I'm not married to any of them."

"Ha!" Felicity eggs on, "Lyla and I can disagree on that one. When we get to be Green Arrow and Overwatch by your logic, let's just say I'm your partner and not your wife."

"Doesn't work that way. I care about you differently than I do any of them. I love you, Felicity, and I don't know what I'd do if anything else ever happened to you. It's why I still wear the mask."

Some nights he blames himself per usual for Felicity's paralysis, something she still goes to physical therapy in order to consistently build up her leg strength, which still needs constant work. Although, she's getting there and thensome slowly, but surely. He lies awake at night after extremely long hours of their heroic teamwork shrouded in a blanket of his own guilt, despite it not being his fault at all as well as Felicity's multiple reassures. God, he can't imagine what she went through without the use of legs temporarily. Sure, he was there by her side constantly, aiding her in any way he could. However, he wasn't the one experiencing it firsthand. That ambush left her with so many scars- scars he wishes she'd never gotten, and they aren't just physical. They cut like a knife locked away in her mind and heart. Whenever they made love, he would touch, kiss, and lick her scars her scars reverently, letting her know she is still the strongest, sexiest, most amazing person in his eyes. From Felicity's perspective now she wears them like badges of honor, unafraid of wearing backless gowns or bikinis if she wants to simply because she can. But nights when he lies awake, he gingerly traces those little pink and red marks that blend more and more with her alabaster skin as time goes on. It's not merely for a feel. He knows by now that the roughness of her skin matches the hard callouses on his hands for countless nights with a bow and arrow as his weapon of choice. Those subtle touches demonstrate that she's not only by his side. They are reminders that the woman he loves is safe in his arms every single time they go home together.

Yanking him out of his thoughts, she reminds, "I love you with everything in me. But I need you to know that I can be safe without your help."

"I'm trying."

It's not the answer she wants to hear. But it's the truth, and that's all she can ask for. Oliver's probably the most incredibly stubborn man on this Earth, and he's going to need some time to Felicity learning to fight and being out in the field with him and the rest of the team. After veering way off course, they return to the much lighter topic of dog names.

Pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, Felicity throws out, "Fido or Spot?"

"Too traditional." He cringes, vehemently opposed to the idea

The clock ticks on the wall, emphasizing the mundane, yet comfortable silence between the Queens. In that brief time span, the still nameless Puppy Queen awakes from his long rest, exploring his exciting new surroundings. They take him for a walk around Starling Park, and Felicity can't help, but snap a photo of their adorable fur ball, traipsing over uneven patches of verdant grass. He finds his way back to Oliver and Felicity, retrieving the bouncy neon blue squeaky toy Oliver threw out into the distance. He's got fetch down. It's the obedience part that's a necessity to work on together like walking alongside them rather than stopping to sniff every tree in sight. But before obedience school, he needs a name that suits him. Xavier isn't the right fit. The new family retires back to their home just as the sun sets. Water sloshes in a bowl raised slightly off the tiled floor.

Scratching behind his ear, his owner hopes, "We'll find you a name soon, little guy."

A ping signals a text from Thea as Oliver plates their chicken taco platter for dinner. Of course he's relayed their tiny dilemma to his little sister. She's been texting her own suggestions throughout the day Quiver, Mark, Donnie, and Archer. Felicity's surprise Oliver hasn't suggested the names Ray or Billy or even Billy Ray. Maybe they could find a name when William visits for winter break. He's usually with Oliver and Felicity every weekend. He visits more during his summer and winter breaks per Oliver and Samantha's custody agreement. Unfortunately, the Clayton family reunion happens to fall on this weekend in San Francisco, although after FaceTiming with Will, he's overjoyed by the idea of finally having a pet.

"Felicity's gonna that kind of pet parent, isn't she?" Oliver huffs out a laugh, reading Thea's latest text aloud. "I thought you just sent her the one photo, Felicity."

His wife mutters, biting her lip, "Actually, it was more like five."

"Please tell me you're not going be the kind of owner who dresses him up in little outfits."

"You're the one that bought him the jacket." She counters, hand bracketing her hip, "And a green hoodie to match yours."

"Hey." He defends weakly, "Those are only for when it rains."

"Uh-huh." Felicity retorts in disbelief, grinning broadly.

"Well, why don't we let him pick out his own name?"

"And how do you suppose we do that, Oliver?"

They call out all the previous names they've mentioned before in hopes that he'd respond to one. However, there's no such luck. He doesn't even respond to Xavier, his name at the shelter. Oliver and Felicity are pretty lucky to have this little pup. At the mention of the word lucky, he goes to sneak a bite of the meat scented treat in Felicity's hand.

"Is that the name you like, boy?" Oliver tests, squatting down to pet the mutt's back, "Lucky, is that your name?"

His eyes follow Felicity's hand with the bacon treat.

"Lucky, do you want a treat?"

He barks and pants in anticipation, answering her question.

Oliver nods, "We'll take that as a yes."

Squatting beside her husband, Felicity greets, "Welcome to the family, Lucky."

From then on, the German Shepard/Husky mix was an integral part of their family. Once he was trained, Lucky even took trips with Mom and Dad to the Arrow Cave, visiting Uncle Dig and Aunt Thea. The following weekend, William referred to him as his small furry brother. Lucky is one of the sweetest additions to Oliver and Felicity's growing family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	2. Who's Training Whom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Felicity has to Lucky into the bunker with her for a night of Team Arrow business, Oliver and Felicity discover who's really training whom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an allusion to a sexual situation because [spoiler redacted] happens. Keep reading, and I don't think it's enough to warrant a ratings change. That flashback scene remains very PG or PG-13, in my opinion.

( _Originally from 510 "Who Are You?" via[promo](http://arrowsource.ca/post/155007584909/new-extended-promo-for-5x10-who-are-you)_ )

"Green Arrow," Speedy prompts over comms, "You ready for the hand off?"

With a gruff voice, he assures, "Already on my way."

Green Arrow revs his engine, gaining speed and horsepower to make it to Kord Industries in time. An armored blue beetle touches down on the rooftop.

"Overwatch, what was that?"

"Ted Kord and his fancy new super suit." Overwatch informs, warning, "Play nice, Honey. Word on the street is he's been pretty helpful in his hometown of Chicago."

Green Arrow's boots hit the pavement with a soft thud, zip lining up to the roof.

"Please tell me that you already disabled Kord's security precautions."

"Ugh, it pains me that you even have to ask." Felicity snipes, eyes falling shut in annoyance, "Of course I did."

"Just checking, Baby." He mentions sweetly, smiling broadly under his hood.

Using a trick laser arrow, he carefully cuts a hole in the skylight. Oliver's ears perk up to the loud whoosh of rocket boots.

Blue Beetle chuckles, "I hope you plan on paying for that, Mr. Mayor, and not out of the taxpayers' money."

Oliver's eyebrows arch in surprise.

Despite the full blue face mask, Oliver can practically see Ted rolling his eyes.

"Everyone knows who you are." Ted retorts, pointing out, "You know that mask of yours doesn't cover much. Plus, it seems we have a friend in common who wants to form a league of the Earth's mightiest heroes."

The glass cutout still remains intact miraculously when the Green Arrow sets it gently on the bottom of the rooftop.

In all seriousness, Green Arrow reminds, "I work alone."

"Excuse us?" Overwatch, Spartan, and Speedy disagree simultaneously.

Green Arrow corrects hastily, "I have my team. You have yours."

"Mr. Allen seems to disagree." Ted adds.

Spartan redirects, "Can you guys pick a better time to make friends before we let that son of a bitch get away?"

"Right." Blue Beetle obliges, "Sorry, Spartan. Green Arrow, your villain, your point. Just make sure to wipe your feet when you're done."

A familiar bark takes Oliver's head out of the game for a brief moment.

"Felicity, is that Lucky?"

With a clear of her throat, she insists, "Um, code name. You gave it to me, so you might well use it before the bad guy knows you work with someone named Felicity."

"Okay," He appeases, indulging her, "Overwatch, is that, Lucky?"

"What? No." Overwatch fibs weakly, feigning a series of short coughs, "Uh, It's... I think I'm coming down with a cold."

Despite Felicity's protests of "Shh, no. Be quiet, boy," Lucky's barks unveil Felicity's little ruse.

His voice is gruff and sexy thanks to his voice modulator, "You and I are gonna have a talk about this when I get back."

Green Arrow swoops down from the rafters, parkour jumping to a high metal cabinet before he makes his way down to the floor. Luckily, this guy isn't anything that the emerald archer can't handle. Oliver sprints over to the northeast corridor per Felicity's instruction with Thea on his six. Dig rounds the building just in case they need to stop Sportsmaster at the other end of Kord Industries. Over the past month, Sportsmaster has officially a C list, ragtag group of villains, which include the Huntress. They're calling themselves the Injustice Society.

"Cisco would've totally picked a cooler name for those guys," Speedy interjects in a whisper.

Spartan orders over the comms, "Not now, Speedy. Soldiers need to stay on task, and keep their heads in the game."

Especially since Sportmaster's next score for this Wednesday is a drone that the Injustice Society plans on using to bomb major cities. Their eyes remain vigilant, aiming their red and green bows at the slightest chance of Sportsmaster or if he was smart enough to bring any backup. However, this is Lawrence Crawford, a former follower of Damien Darhk and the sole survivor to make it alive during that fateful holiday night in Redding. The warehouse explosion changed him for the worse. Even without the suggestion of a little yellow pill, the former pawn shop owner lost everything. He had a wife Paula and a daughter named Evelyn. If Prometheus is any indication, the people of Star City all know how that story ended badly. Green Arrow and Speedy's boots creak, surveying the endless rows of locked doors. Although, heat signatures show movement in the Research and Development lab.

"Overwatch," Speedy checks in with a hushed tone, "Is this the spot?"

She confirms, mentioning, "You two are right on top of him."

In the midst of the mission at the Arrow Cave, Felicity holds tightly on Lucky's leash, so he won't chew on Oliver's broken, old bow - the one she gifted him with years ago. And he keeps it around for sentimental value because it's a very integral symbol in their partnership. Speedy harshly kicks the lock off the door, angrily barging through the now open space as adrenaline negates the bloodlust in veins. Whereas, Green Arrow delicately places the door back in its frame, gently shutting it with a snick.

"Lawrence Crock." He announces, readying to fire off an arrow, "You have failed this city."

Sportmaster is a dumb oaf, but his stature makes him a physically difficult foe. An arrow clinks against his dark armored chest plate. Thea attempts to take him out with a literal low blow to the knees, yet it works to no avail. Speedy ends up flat on her back, red leather squeaking against the linoleum floor as she she slides toward a blank wall.

Her brother shouts, concern fueling his anger, "Speedy!"

"I'm fine." His sister groans, rubbing the back of her head, "Green Arrow, watch out!"

Upon taking his eyes off Sportsmaster, the emerald archer is momentarily of just how close Crock got to him. Sportmaster is seconds away from a delivering a bone-crunching blow upside Oliver's chiseled jaw. Thankfully, Oliver's moves swiftly. The opponents engage in fist-to-fist combat, matching each others' strength in every blow.

Panic jolts through Felicity, caressing the swell of her rounded belly with her free hand, "Oliver, Oliver, Oliver."

"Overwatch, Hon, it's kind of hard to fight with you doing that in my ear." Green Arrow grunts, pinning the massive son of a bitch against the wall.

"I know, but Crock's medical records list that he's had multiple surgeries for a torn ACL." His wife informs rapidly, garnering his attention, "Speedy was right. Aim for his legs."

Damn it, there's absolutely no way he can hold this guy down and hit him where it hurts. Sportsmaster gains the upper hand, putting Oliver in a chokehold. Upon hearing a frightening gasp for breath, Overwatch summons Spartan for backup in the Research and Development lab. Spartan sprints, charging in with his trusty Glocks ablazing. Before Green Arrow blacks out, the loud popping sound of a bullet signals Spartan effective disables Sportmaster's deadly final move. Lawrence releases Oliver, yelling in immense pain as red, sticky blood drips out of his leg. Speedy and Green Arrow launch trick net arrows to securely trap Lawrence against the wall. Per Felicity's typically brilliant suggestion the trick net arrows are reinforced with strong laser grid that the brute won't be able to break without earning some extremely painful second and third degree burns. He's left at Kord Industries like a freshly caught catfish. His capture by SCPD is imminent, and Blue Beetle keeps a watchful eye until Captain Liza Warner and Detective Tina Boland arrive at the scene.

Oliver parks his Ducati in the carport next to Thea's small bike and their van. John and Thea can feel the tension weighting the room, so after rapidly changing out of her suit, his sister heads back to her apartment without so much as a goodbye. John would've normally stayed to play mediator and marriage counselor for his two best friends as needed. However, he's got to return home on the double. He's got a tired, but loving wife, a wide-eyed, rambunctious toddler-aged daughter, a young baby with a pesky earache to get back to ASAP. The elevator dings, and Oliver's already halfway out of his super suit- clad in merely some deliciously tight green leather pants.

Crossing his strong arms over his completely bare and slightly sweaty chest, her husband reminds, "Felicity, you and I need to have a conversation."

"I know." His wife recalls, eyes clamping shut when she demands, "But can you please finish changing out of your suit? You know how difficult it is for me to concentrate when you're looking really hot."

He chuckles, smiling broadly, "Nothing you haven't seen before, Babe."

"Oh, just do it!" Felicity requests again, hand shielding her view.

Before Felicity learned she got pregnant, concentration when Oliver was shirtless used to be an absolutely impossible feat. In fact, Felicity would become so easily distracted and just stare at him longingly, keeping those quiet dreams to herself. That is until they finally got together, although now that she's in her second trimester, hormones are raging something fierce.

* * *

 

_**Five Months Ago** _

Their first anniversary surely was a romantically memorable night, which simply started out in an exclusive new seafood restaurant 希望 (Kibo/Hope) - an eatery with a gorgeous view of the now clean and pristine Starling Bay. Though a large mass of water paled in comparison to the sight of Oliver's stunning wife in a pink silk tank top with black lace accentuating her ample chest and demure decolletage. The black leather jacket only emphasized her stunning curves, and those dark blue jeans made her legs look a mile long. Those elements piqued an amorous interest in what Felicity would teasingly called his lower brain, although their other nightly activities would have to wait until they returned home. What really caught Oliver's attention was how simply happy his wife looked that night. The flicker from the soft candle lit glow emphasized the smile on her patent red lips, the subtle crinkle around her azure eyes- a shade of blue that rivaled ocean waters. Cliche and cheesy, but true. Dimple pooled in her cheeks when his hand blanketed hers, leaning in for an ardent kiss. And that mindful display of affection happened all before their meal.

The sommelier only interrupted their smooch, which morphed in a hotly passionate makeout session, with a slosh of their finest red being expertly poured into two tall crystal wineglasses. Felicity's cheeks burn in a reddish pink flush, touching up her smeared lipstick while Oliver offers the man brief- albeit sincerest- of apologies. Considering his customers are the mayor of Star City and respective successful founder/CEO of her own Fortune 500 company, he cheekily winked in response, saying no one should ever apologize for pure acts of love. Felicity's blush brightened even more so than before when a few members of the waitstaff drew the creamy white curtains closed, hiding the first couple of this beloved city away from annoyingly bright camera flashes and prying eyes of sleazy paparazzi. Oliver laughed at Felicity's desperate urge to hide behind the small vase with two red roses in between a couple unscented tea candles before another waiter comes by, asking for their dinner order. Felicity decides on lobster tacos and a side of shrimp pineapple salsa for her and her husband to split between them. Oliver opted for a pan seared halibut with a golden brown panko crust over a bed of verdant sea beans. Playful crunches and umptiously fresh bites of seafood and citrus delight their pallets. Amidst their dinner, the couple avoided the mundane topic of the day jobs, reminiscing over their first year of marriage.

Pressing a much more chaste kiss against her mouth, Oliver whispered tenderly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Felicity replied, chasing his lips as her thumb grazed over his huskier platinum wedding band.

Their utensils hit their eventually empty plates with a resounding clink. Felicity was in the mood for some dessert, so she orders a bowl of vanilla ice cream. It arrives to their table in a huge lavender bowl, drizzled in umptious hot fudge, topped with an individual bite of waffle cone, and much to her surprise the exact topper from their wedding cake. Her mouth falls a bit agape.

"I know it's not a slide of our red velvet cake with Italian vanilla buttercream." Her husband noted, mentioning, "But I figured you would want ice cream anyway. Sorry, I know t's not mint chocolate chip. They didn't have that flavor, but vanilla is your second favorite one, and it's..."

She finished, brushing her nose against his, "It's perfect."

They paid the bill by the time the minuscule last remains of ice cream had melted into the bottom of the bowl. Felicity cork wedge heels clomped against the pavement. As soon as Oliver hopped into the driver's seat, he noticed a glint of mischievousness in his wife's mitigated gaze. Realization donned upon Oliver. She wore that sexy pink silk top as a purposeful choice to remind him of lingerie.

"Of course I did. Honey, what did you expect? It's our anniversary." His wife giggles, elaborating, "Besides I held out on you for almost a month, I thought I'd at least throw you a bone. Unless you don't want to, then I can relax with Lucky at my feet and a nice, long book."

"You're the best. You know that, right?" He responded, pressing his foot on the gas pedal.

Surprisingly, they drove home within the speed limit. But the subsequent events soon escalated into a whirlwind of passion and excitement only after attending to their dog. Lucky greeted his owners with a series of gleeful barks and rapid tail wags. Although apart from one short pet and a check in on his food and water bowl situation, they don't pay him much attention in that very moment, but they certainly don't neglect him either. Oliver and Felicity weren't those kind of pet parents. Oliver threw Felicity over his shoulder, patting her gently on her ample backside to a cacophony of giggles and barks in objection

"Hey, why is Daddy doing that to Mommy?" Felicity presumed Lucky would've said, if only dogs could talk.

Discarded clothes trailed to the bedroom before they even ventured to their luxuriously big bed, waiting to be loved in by them.

With a head pat, Felicity promised, "Mommy's okay."

"We'll be back soon, little guy." Oliver continued, scratching behind the puppy's still floppy ear.

Lucky whimpered in disagreement. However, he quickly grew distracted when Oliver tossed a squeaky toy in the shape of a turkey drumstick. Their bedroom door abruptly closed shut, much to their dog's disappointment. Paying no mind to the toy, he worriedly pawed at the door. When his ears perked up to a bed creak, Lucky tilted his head, wondering what was going on in there. At the sounds of kisses and unbidden gasps, Lucky scratched at the barrier cutting him off from Oliver and Felicity - his claw marks now chipping the white paint off the enclosed space. Muffled moans and screams of pleasure caused Lucky to bark urgently, wanting to help his owners if they were in trouble. However, the scent of something familiar and soft made Lucky decide to forego his rescue mission. Mere moments later, the wretched door creaked to reveal the sight of his beloved humans.

Wrapped in a comfy floral black silk robe, Felicity greeted once more, "Hi, Lucky. You were worried about us, weren't you? See? Daddy and I are just fine."

"Felicity, he's got something in his mouth. What is it?"

Noticing red lacy fabric slung in between Lucky's front paws and mouth, his wife surmised, "My underwear?! Lucky, that's a no-no. You're in big trouble, mister!"

Her husband wondered amidst laughter, "Are you talking to me or the dog?"

"Both of you." She informed sharply, declaring, "That's it. Starting Monday we both take turns bringing him to that obedience school in Seattle."

Logistically, Seattle was a hop, skip, and a jump away from Star City. They took him to a few classes once a week, and he learned some simple commands that finally seemed to stick - sit, stay, roll over, and the most important one to Felicity was "Leave it!" However, dogs were like people. Occasionally, they had moments of regression, meaning Lucky wouldn't always listen. Obedience training was put on the back burner six weeks later. Oliver's razor buzzed as he neatly groomed his beard. Lucky was lazily laying by Felicity's feet, licking her ruby red painted toenails as she peed on a rather expensive, but highly accurate ClearBlue pregnancy test. She adjourned atop the counter of their dual bathroom sink, setting a two minute timer on her Q-Phone. They were anxious and excited all at once. However, two minutes passed by at a snail's pace. Oliver and Felicity kept their gazes locked on each other annoyed by the sound of draining water until the alarm on her cellphone rung and vibrated. Eyes flickering to the test, they looked together.

"Wow." He gasped in surprise, stating the obvious, "You're pregnant?!"

"Oh my Gosh!" Felicity reiterated, ensconcing Oliver in a hug, "We're having a baby."

Oliver picked Felicity up into his arms, kissing her mouth, then her belly. Lucky didn't know why his owners seemed so happy, though later that night as if he could sense something was different, Lucky placed his head and paw on her taunt stomach.

* * *

_**Present Day** _

 And Lucky still goes through the same gentle head and paw touch on Felicity's much rounder belly, sensing another being in there. Over the past five months, Lucky has became quite protective of the baby bump, growling at anyone who isn't family that dare to touch his human sibling in Mommy's belly. In the beginning, it definitely frightened Curtis. He almost relieved himself in his drawers as he would say, and Paul nearly died of laughter, wishing he caught that moment on camera. Thankfully, Oliver and Felicity have nipped that behavior in the bud rather quickly by defining who's a friend and foe. However, Lucky still has his moments. So they've worked with him more and more. One of the topics the couple has discussed is not to bring Lucky into the Arrow Cave with them. It's too dangerous. There's pointy objects, poisonous gun powder for the weapons, and breakable stuff. Not to mention Felicity's hidden stash of chocolate and Oliver's smooth Russian vodka sitting in an easily accessible trunk. None of those substances would be healthy for a dog to accidentally ingest.

"Felicity, Baby..." Oliver begins.

His wife sneers, "Ah, don't you 'Felicity, Baby' me, and think you can get what you want like that, Oliver."

"Honey," He attempts again, slipping into a simple white t-shirt before he crosses the distance between them, "We talked about this. It's too dangerous to have Lucky."

Lucky's pointy ears are turned down, whimpering sadly. Regardless of Oliver's calm voice, the mutt picks up on the fact that something is wrong. Animals have a keen sense of awareness when it comes to natural as well as emotional elements around them that far surpasses humans.

"Oh, Daddy's not mad at you, little dude." Felicity assures in a cutesy tone, accusing, "He's just being an infuriating, big, fat meanie."

"I am not." Her husband counters sharply, pointing out, "We talked to John and Lyla's babysitter, Morgan, she's willing to watch Lucky too."

"I know. I was there, but she had a cold tonight. In case you forgot, John and Lyla's nanny Mia is in Hub City, and Lyla's allergic to dog dander. What else was I supposed to do?"

Well, now that is quite the predicament.

Sighing heavily, he worries, "I just don't want Lucky to get hurt, and he better not become a distraction to you and the baby because Malcolm knows about this place. And if anything ever happen to you and Baby Tommy, I'd end him once and for all."

Truthfully, Malcolm deserves nothing less. The only problem is he's gone off the grid- nowhere to found in their time at least. A couple months ago when Sara returned to Star City with the rest of the Legends for a brief stay, she's relayed that she and the team have kept the former Demon's Head in his place.

Felicity reassures. "Which is why we've increased security measures. I hate to break it to you, I may be pregnant, but I am able to defend myself, which a little thanks to you, I guess."

Oliver plays along, adding, "And Dig too, right?"

"Yeah." She teases, shrugging, "John, more so than you."

"Uh-huh." He answers in disbelief, continuing with their game.

His wife suggests hopefully, "Besides maybe we can think of Lucky as our guard dog?"

"Felicity." Her husband chastises - the words 'Don't push' on the tip of his tongue, but if he's learned anything over the years, it's knowing when to keep his trap shut.

"Oliver," Felicity mimics, pointing out, "I think it would make our son and I feel safer."

Ugh, using her pregnancy is a low blow - one he knows will work. Felicity sees her husband's resolve crumbling the instant his forehead resembles an old washboard.

"Alright, alright." Oliver condones to a certain degree, "We need a tighter lock on the ammo, and he gets a seven-night trial run- the first one being tonight. Deal?"

She agrees, shaking his hand and subsequently pulling her husband in for a kiss, "Deal."

Lucky's seven-day trial run initially feels fairly peaceful. Felicity manages to create a space for her furry friend in the bunker by Oliver's old army green cot. The dog seems to be distracted and much quieter with an array of multi-colored bouncy and squeaky toys at his disposal. He's a much needed distraction when Felicity partakes in yoga while the recruits are training alongside with Oliver and John. His brown paws are a stark contrast to Felicity's lavender mat, crouching down while Felicity does various stretches. Rory, Rene, Curtis, and Tina have dubbed the dog Team Arrow's official mascot. Curtis even goes as far to suggest he earn the code name, Watch Dog.

As well-behaved as the Queens' dog is, there is an incident that Oliver would've preferred to forget. Thwicks cut their the air as Oliver shoots tennis balls as target practice. Lucky's big brown eyes are following the motions from arrow to ball as if they are raw, juicy pieces of steak. He bares his teeth happily, panting like he's smiling in delight. Generally, Oliver's look is stoic and lethal when he's face to face with a criminal, but with Lucky by his side, his demeanor is one hundred percent different. He huffs out a laugh at the pup who's so entranced by Daddy's toys, offering an back pat and a belly rub for the pure joy that surrounds his entire family these days. Felicity's hands splay out against his pecs, signaling his hands may be better suited for other activities like a back rub for instance. Lucky sniffs out a trail, finding one of Oliver's old bows - the very bow he keeps around for sentimental. It's broken and duct taped to Hell and back, although it's still in one solid piece. Besides Felicity had that bow custom made for him. He has to keep it intact, and he has for four years now. That is until Lucky thinks Oliver's beloved bow is a chew toy. He gnaws on it noisily, grabbing Oliver and Felicity's attention away from her massage.

"Lucky!" His owner yells, resembling Dave Seville from _Alvin and the Chipmunks_. "Leave it!"

Although, Lucky doesn't until Oliver gently pries it out from his mouth. His old faithful bow is now covered in dog slobber and broken in two pieces.

"Oliver, Honey. That bow is ancient." His wife soothes, comforting a sullen Lucky as well. "He didn't mean it."

"You know why that bow is important to me, to us."

Squeezing his shoulder, Felicity rationalizes, "It's an old, inanimate object. Things break over time."

Suddenly, rhythmic alerts beep from Overwatch's workstation.

"What's going on?"

Hurrying as fast as she can, Felicity pulls up the security feed, ""There's a break-in at the lair's front entrance."

"Stay here." Oliver insists, guiding her over to the carport and weapons cabinet. As they crouch down in wait, Oliver clutches his wife's leather-clad wrist. Another thwick slices through the air, but it certainly isn't from Thea's bow. Lucky growls, leaps into action, and then yelps mid-attack. He's been hit near his tail with a dark arrow.

"Sounds like you need to teach your mutt who's training whom," a familiar voice warns evilly.

With Oliver shielding Felicity by standing in front of her, they run to Lucky's aid.

Felicity grits, "Evelyn, why?"

"I came to finish what Claybourne started."

"Get away from my family." Thea warns, stepping in while Oliver and Felicity attend to their first problem.

The two archers exchange point for point until their quivers are nearly empty. Sweat drips down both petite women profusely. They've earned a few minor scratches, but this isn't going to end until one archer falls.

"Thea, no!" Her brother shouts, his eyes pleading with her.

Artemis is down, but not out. With one final crimson arrow, she shoots Evelyn in the leg - only to have Quentin make a special delivery to SCPD. John manages to remove the black arrow by Lucky's tail amidst whimpers and pants of great pain. Unfortunately, they don't have meds that would suitable for dogs, but Lucky should heal in about a week or two.

Felicity prompts, "Oliver, I think you have something to say to Lucky."

"I'm so sorry, Buddy. You're worth more to me than some old bow." Oliver apologizes, hugging the dog on the med bay table in consolation. "Thank you for trying to save us."

In response, Felicity feels a kick in her belly when she goes to hug her husband. Smiling at the sight before her, she sighs, "These are my boys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	3. How to Make a Family Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they put their newborn son to bed for the night, Lucky keeps a mindful watch on his human brothers, laying down in between their rooms. Tired by the events of their day, Oliver and Felicity manage to have a quiet moment to themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter. It had a bit of a Hallmark movie moment towards the end. Hope you guys enjoyed it

( _Originally via 408 "Legends of Yesterday"_ )

Felicity's hand rests gently atop her son's belly, although he's far too intrigued by the mobile spinning slowly above his head. A felt arrow, a red S, an orange lightning bolt, a gray crown, a yellow trident, a black bat, and a soft brown hawk feather circle around a plushy green lantern. Oliver tosses a dirty diaper into the diaper genie. For a newborn, he creates quite a mess. However, healthy number ones and number twos only suffice to show what a voracious little eater their boy is. His parents should know they feed him eight to twelve times a day, provided Tommy isn't sleeping peacefully as he should. He's got a Mommy, Daddy, and big brother who'll always look out for him. For six weeks old, the infant sure is a quiet little guy. So much so that when he was born, the doctor had to smack him on the behind to test his lung strength. He cries when he's hungry or needs to be changed, but other than that he's angel for now. He does have Queen blood running through his veins, and Felicity wasn't always a goodie-goodie in college. Rebellious times will come and go, but in this moment, Oliver and Felicity focus on getting Tommy to sleep.

"Oh, what a big yawn, Buddy." Oliver notes, his finger descending from his smooth forehead to his tiny nose.

His father's subtle movements cause the infant to blink. Tommy's baby blue eyes slowly blink open and close thrice more until his mother's hand jostles up and down due to their son's even breathing. Oliver and Felicity lean down, pressing gentle smooches to the boy's head and mitten-clad hand respectively. Tommy stirs slightly with a coo, although it's not enough to wake him up. Felicity adjusts Tommy's favorite plushy toy, spare Mr. Square Bear dressed fittingly as the Green Arrow by his side. However, spare Mr. Square Bear is the teddy's name, and no one dares to tell Felicity otherwise. He was a wonderful present from William and Samantha during Felicity's baby shower when she was seven months along.

With her fingertips splayed out over Oliver's lower back, Felicity bids tenderly, "Sweet dreams, Tommy. We love you."

Smiling against the crown of her head, Oliver plants a chaste kiss on that very spot. Felicity's lips tilt up in a tired grin, her head finding its place in the crook of her husband's neck. They close Tommy's nursery, leaving it slightly ajar. As if on cue, at the sound of a door creak, Oliver and Felicity's ears are keen to a set of paws bounding the stairs. Lucky's pink tongue is a bright contrast to his black and brown fur as he pants.

His owners offer him a nod as if to inform, "Yes, Tommy's sleeping now. William will fall asleep soon too."

They respond with a loving head pet and ear scratch, and Lucky emits a quiet bark, so as not to wake his little sleeping buddy. Before Oliver and Felicity make their next stop to William's room, the mutt barks again, dutifully laying on the hallway floor in between Tommy and William's rooms. While William wishes Lucky would bunk with him for the night, the dog is very diplomatic that way. Since Tommy arrived into this world, the mutt doesn't pick one brother over the other. He chooses both. Sometimes when the boys are awake it's like Oliver and Felicity no longer exist, provided a meal or fetch isn't calling his name.

"Will," His father reminds, rapping at his door rhythmically, "An hour and a half 'til bedtime, my boy."

Eyes flickering up from his book, he protests, "Dad, can I stay up 'til ten? Please. Please. Please. I haven't even gotten to the part where Robin Hood saves Maid Marian from King Richard the Lionheart."

Social studies and English are two of William's favorite subjects now that he's entered seventh grade. The preteen has taken quite a liking to medieval times as well as the twelfth century, where literature is filled to the with valiant courtly knights and amazing everyday heroes from folklore among men. Those are probably the only two subjects Oliver liked in school as well. Having gone to one of the four colleges Oliver dropped out with him, Samantha is inclined to agree. After all, they met in English class, where he asked to use some of her binder paper, and the rest as they say is history. If she were here right, Samantha and Felicity would tag team up by teasing Oliver, claiming that William definitely takes after his mother in the academic department. Felicity loves how her stepson enjoys a good book, but bedtime is bedtime.

His stepmother prompts, "Bubba, you know the rules don't automatically change when your mom drops you off here for the weekend."

"But, Felicity."

William looks at her with big blue puppy-like eyes. Ha! If it doesn't work when Oliver tries that, it's certainly not going to work when his son attempts that look as well. Although, he is younger and still has that adorable kid factor helping him out, but their decision is tight-locked. He, Felicity, and Samantha remain to be a united front when it comes to parenting.

"William Connor Clayton," Oliver steps in, "9:30 means 9:30."

"Ugh," He groans, complaining, "That bedtime is for babies."

Felicity brushes off, "Your baby brother is asleep right now. You can always bookmark the page you're on and read it tomorrow after baseball practice. You do have a big game coming up in a couple weeks."

"Okay." He relents glumly, eyes flitting down to his book.

"Thank you. William, did you call your mom and tell her good night?"

"Mmhm," William confirms with a nod, mentioning, "Right after I brushed my teeth."

"Good man." Felicity compliments.

"When I check in later, you'd be fast sleep, Bubba." His dad warns again, his tone lightening, "We love you, William."

"I love you guys too."

The Queen couple ventures downstairs to spend some necessary time alone together. They usually catch up on their day, and hopefully they can also find time for a quick catnap before Tommy's next feeding or diaper change. If they didn't have dishwasher in their fancy kitchen, pots and pans would be piled as high as the window. Thankfully, the mess is covertly hidden under the sink. Also, Lyla is the best. Having experienced new motherhood herself, she's dropped off a second helping off the Diggles' dinner large enough to feed a family of four on nights where they're sick of takeout or if Oliver is too tired to cook. He's missed the infancy stage with William. However, he's on always been a very hands on dad. He's there for William's every baseball game and school play. Just he's there for every bath and dirty diaper change of Tommy's - even the messy ones. Oliver feels blessed to be a doting husband to Felicity and a loving father to William and Tommy. Motherhood suits Felicity like one of her dresses. Despite that sentiment, Felicity would respectfully disagree. She's not worried about losing the weight, and while the doctor hasn't given them go ahead for sex yet due to some stitches from tearing, Oliver sure knows how to remind his wife he loves her body, and those thirty-five extra pounds are just more of her to love. Felicity's listening to her mother, Lyla, and Samantha, taking as much time to lose the weight as she put in on. Despite some occasional newfound pain around her nipples, breastfeeding really helps. It not only creates this special bond with Tommy and her, but it helps her in her goal to fit back into a little red dress nine months from now. Oliver practically crawls onto their couch with Felicity seated right beside him.

"How was you day, my love?" His wife asks.

He answers simply, "Boring, but better now that I'm with home with you and the boys How are you feeling, Hon?"

She mumbles, voice laden with tiredness, "Oh my gosh. Like I could fall asleep right here, right now in yours arms."

"Wouldn't be the first time time, Felicity." His grin is toothy, dark bags crinkling under his eyes as he requests, "C'mere."

Felicity climbs into Oliver's lap, avoiding his bad knee. She curls into him, loving the feeling of being wrapped up in Oliver's big, strong arms. His head snuggles against her chest, using her breasts like comfy pillows. His eyes dart to hers, wordlessly asking if his head there is okay. He understands how sensitive and sore her breasts can be, given how many times she has to pump milk or feed Tommy directly. As a form of her approval, Felicity's hand slides up the expanse of Oliver's arm. Felicity's so warm like Oliver's own personal heater - albeit the crackling fire may have aided in that same warmth as well. They go together like mint chocolate chip cookies and ice cold milk- the perfect pairing. As Felicity would claim, Oliver is her own personal pillow.

Felicity wonders, "Do you think we're ready?"

"For what?" Oliver inquires, eyes slipping shut.

"For Raisa to start next week." She doubts, biting her patent red lip, "Maybe it's too soon. Maybe they're not ready. Maybe they'll..."

"Forget you. Baby, never. You love what you do at Qi and helping people through tech. Besides I trust Raisa. I always have. Don't you?"

"Of course I do. I guess I'm just nervous."

Her husband finishes, fingertips combing through her freshly dyed blonde locks, "which is why we have ground rules. Don't worry, Raisa won't overstep her boundaries, and the boys, they'll be just fine. I promise."

Oliver and Felicity are the antithesis of Robert and Moira Queen. They're there through it all - unafraid of the hard and busy work when it comes to raising their children. However, with Felicity's maternity leave officially ending by next Monday, a board meeting is definitely not the proper place for a newborn to be. Neither is an office with high-tech gadgets for eight hours a day They needed an extra set of hands to watch over their children during the day, especially on Wednesday during their night jobs. Of course being the complete opposite of Oliver's parent meant he and Felicity set up some ground rules for the nanny to follow to a tee. For one, being the nanny doesn't also equate to being a maid. Oliver, Felicity, and William have their own chore chart on the fridge, and each task needs to be done by them when the time calls for it. Tommy's feeding schedule is right next to that, and that should absolutely be a priority as well. More importantly, they actually needed to enjoy their job, and treat the Queen children as if they were the nanny's own. Discipline to a certain extent, but also be able to have fun and play together. Make sure homework is finished, although no need to worry about dinner. Never raise a hand to their kids, yet don't be scared to say no. It doesn't matter if the nanny has some highfalutin degree in child rearing. Do they like kids? Are they warm, friendly personable, and energetic? Granted, they have some boundaries like no tucking in the kids or cuddles at bedtime because Oliver and Felicity would travel over Hell and high water to get home to their boys as early as dinner by seven o'clock each night.

Right before Felicity was about to pop, she and Oliver ran through a slew of interviews, finding no one they loved. Some men and women would solely attend to the interview to hit on Oliver and/or Felicity. It was the downfall of being a so-called "famous" couple in Star City, given their family name, which in recent years has risen back to its former glory. The Queen family name no longer reeks with the stenches of money laundering, murder, betrayal, philandering ways, illegitimate children, scandal, and so many more awful things. They've become the first family with as much amazing style as they have pure heart, goodness, and a sense of altruism to help people around them. They're advocates for those who feel they've lost everything, and can't come back from it. The truth they can with a little help. The first applicant was too young and experienced for Oliver and Felicity's taste. The second was too firm and militant, the third too chatty. Applicants four and five had to be escorted off the premises like the crazy, wild fans they were. By the sixth interview, they were spent, losing hope. That was until Oliver thought of Raisa. It was a long shot that paid off. Despite the fact she was in her mid-fifties, she knew better than most people half her age. It was abundantly clear that Oliver still thought very highly of her. She was Oliver's second mother and Mary Poppins combined, sharing a knowing glance, they hired Raisa on the spot.

Felicity's nails rake through Oliver's hair like she knows he loves. Those ministrations make him hum in contentment.

With a huge yawn, Felicity asks, "Can you believe it's already been a month and a half since Tommy was born?"

"Nope. He's getting bigger every day." Oliver notes, pressing a sloppy, ardent kiss against his wife's mouth before they both succumb to sleep, if only for a moment.

Their breathing evens out, and they've literally fallen asleep while snuggling up next to one another. The crackle of the baby monitor, signaling Tommy's safe and breathing, and the sizzle from the dampened fire are the only sounds emitted the couple's silent slumber. New parenthood trumps any bad guy they've ever taken down by far. The roles of Mommy and Daddy are their toughest jobs yet, but they're the most rewarding ones of all. Oliver and Felicity have easily never felt more at peace than they do now, and that includes Tommy's birth.

* * *

  ** _Six Weeks Ago_ **

Felicity worked at Queen Incorporated up until the very day she went into labor. As people said, “A Mother’s job is never done.” Well, neither was a CEO. She wanted to make everything was all set before she had to go on maternity leave. Oliver tried to persuade his wife to stay home earlier that, although there was no changing her mind when she needed finish her plans.

“Oliver, I’m gonna be perfectly fine.”

His forehead began to resemble an old school washboard indicated that her husband evidently believed otherwise. Felicity attempted to contort her body downward in hopes she would be able to put her own shoe- a ballet flat because no more high heels while one was nine months pregnant. Although, her belly appeared as if it was housing an enormous watermelon.

Sighing heavily, Oliver aided Felicity in sticking on her shoes, “So there’s absolutely no way I can convince you to stay home, Baby?”

With a pop on the p, Felicity denied, “Nope.”

His voice grew husky and laden with desire, pitching an eyebrow, “None at all. Huh?”

“No way,” she remained Hellbent on her plan for the day.

On that last denial, Oliver rose up off his knees. His cool breath grazed her ear, and his stubble rasped her neck, leaving a trail of wet smooches before he sucked on her pulse. Seeing as he would be kicked out soon anyway, Lucky whimpered while covering his eyes with one paw. He traipsed off to William’s room, settling in for a nap under a sunbeam.

Just as he was about to gently push his wife back onto to the bed, Felicity objected through unbidden giggles, “Oliver, Oliver! Stop it. C’mon I’m going to be late for work.”

“That’s all a part of my plan, Babe.” Her husband explained, grinning mischievously.

Felicity feigned an insult, “Jerk.”

“Yeah, but I’m your jerk.”

“Look at me, Oliver.” His wife harrumphed, gesturing to her curves, “I feel like Shamu.”

“Oh, I think you look beautiful, Honey.”

Shooting him a poignant look, Felicity wondered, “How could you possibly find me sexy right now? I don’t feel hot. I’m as big as a house.”

“That’s not true.” He assured, burrowing his fingertips into hers until they fit, “And the answer to your question is simple you’re my wife - not my roommate. Your body can change in so many different ways. But as long you’re happy and healthy, I’ll always want you as long as you want me.”

“That was a great speech.”

The toe of his work boot bashfully tapped against his blue jeans, his cheeks flushing slightly.

“Thank you. I learned from the best.”

“Yeah, no. Cut the crap, Queen. I know that you were trying to distract me, so I won’t go to work. But guess what?” That’s not happening.”

Felicity moved faster than she had in weeks, waddling down the hall towards the stairs. Oliver stepped in front of her. That move didn’t exactly block his wife’s mission to get downstairs, but he would be able to catch her if she fell.

Directing her like an airplane on a runway, her husband heeded sharply, “Be careful, watch that step, slow down, careful, careful, _careful_.”

At the last step, she breathed in annoyance, “Why don’t strap a sign on me that says ‘Heavy Load on Board’?”

“No.” Oliver thought, chuckling, “‘Big Baby on Board’ might work better.”

“Really?” Felicity accused, berating honestly this time, “You big jerk. You really think I’m fat, don’t you?”

“What? Baby, no. Of course not. I was just trying to make you laugh.” He promised as his face crumpled in confusion, calling after her, “Felicity!”

Stupid hormones, tears streamed down Felicity’s face, running (well, more like moving as fast as she could given her current state) toward the front door. She hid her scrunched behind her slightly swollen hands, smeared teardrops sliding over her palms. Upon hearing this distress, Lucky bolted from William’s room, silently resting his head on her lapin consolation as Felicity was slumped down by their red door. A twinge of pain rippled through her lower back. Truthfully, she’d be feeling those jolts and muscle aches sporadically since last night, but Felicity merely chalked those minor moments to Braxton Hicks contractions per her doctor’s knowledge.

Sniffling, she petted Lucky’s head, “Daddy is an idiot.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean like that. I just wasn’t thinking, and I would never wanna do anything to cause cause you pain, ever, Felicity. I love you.”

“Should we believe him, boy?” Felicity quizzed the dog, wiping her eyes, “What do you think, huh?”

Lucky panted, baring his teeth as if it was a smile. Felicity’s gaze bored into Oliver to check if he was giving the dog some sort of signal that would work in his favor, though her husband sat on his haunches perfectly still. Lucky rounded Felicity’s side, pushing her and Oliver’s hands together with his cold, wet nose.

Anger subsiding quickly, her gaze darted from Lucky to Oliver.

“I suppose we can take that as a yes.”

“Okay.” He exhaled, scratching Lucky’s head appreciatively, “Thanks for sticking up for back there, Buddy. I owe you one. And you, Felicity, I owe you everything.”

His wife agreed adamantly, “Hell, sorry, Heck yeah you do. God, I loved being pregnant for the first few months, but I want my body all to myself sooner rather than later.”

“Just one more day, which is why I’m kind of worried about you going into work this morning. Are you sure you’re gonna be okay?”

“Oliver, you heard Dr. Danvers, with the position that Tommy is in, he could wind up being a week late.”

Not wanting to push, Oliver prompted, “Anything you want, it’s yours. Just name it.”

"Hmm… First thing: Please get out of my hair and go on that jog you missed this morning. Maybe you can even take Lucky.” Felicity checked off.

"And the second thing?”

"I love you.” Her magenta lips curling into a smile as she swatted him on the back, “Hey, after I deliver the baby, will you please get a nonfat latte with two sugars from Jitters? Dr. Danvers said it’s alright for me to only have one small cup a day, even though I’m breastfeeding.”

“Hey, I’m your guy.” He responded, double checking, “I am still your guy, right?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Felicity giggled, pressing a brief kiss to his lips, “You’re still my guy.”

Upon looking at the clock, Felicity knew there was no chance in Hell, she’d make it to QI by nine o’clock. Thankfully, she only had to over Curtis’ schematics, oversee a new OS code Lily devised for the new Q-Phone 12, and ensure Walter had everything he needed to temporarily manage the company in Felicity’s absence. That was all to be finished before her meeting at two with the Queen Incorporated board.

Felicity cursed, glancing at her watch, “Frack, 9:20. I’m late.”

Ooh, she couldn’t afford to stress. It wasn’t good for Baby Tommy. She white knuckled the back railing of the elevator as another Braxton Hicks contraction rippled through her, arching her back away from the cool metal wall. The doors slid open as she finally made her way to the eighteenth floor.

“You okay, boss?” Curtis questioned, concern washing over him as he escorted her to her desk.

She gritted, assuring, “Never better. I wish people would stop asking me that.”

“Well, you are nine months pregnant. Most women would already be on maternity leave.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, Curtis I’m definitely not like most women.” His boss grunted, sitting down on her black leather rolling chair. “Let’s take a look at those steering wheel schematics.”

Meanwhile across town, Oliver’s route for his usual five mile jog was from his and Felicity’s house to the Diggles’ penthouse complex and back. Yet, somehow he ran even further with Lucky keeping up right beside him. Truth be told, Lucky passed him once or twice. Running every morning was solely for his endurance. It felt freeing. The pair would up at the cemetery, where Tommy rest in peace.

Mason, McGuire, and finally Merlyn.

Oliver instructed, pleading, “Okay, Lucky, please don’t dig here.”

In answer, he woofed as if he understood.

“Hey, Buddy.”

Again, Lucky woofed.

His owner huffed out a laugh, his hand sweeping over the mutt’s furry back “No, Buddy, not you.”

"Tommy was one of my best friend." He told the dog, rubbing soothing circles over Lucky's back. Oliver didn't know who that was more comforting him or the German Shepard/Husky mix, but either way, none of that mattered now. "Raisa always told me you can have one more than one best friend. And I'm so glad Felicity, Dig, Tommy, and you are all mine, Lucky."

"Yeah, I know what you'd be saying right now, 'Dude, I'm third on the totem pole now? You jackass!" Emotion choking him as Oliver let a garbled laugh as he pulled himself together, "Well, if you met Felicity and Dig, you'd know why - they've both saved my hide from death ten times over. And, Felicity, she's the smartest, most remarkable, bad ass woman I've ever met. I guess I did something right for once. Okay... Technically, I asked her five times. I'll tell you all about that when I see you mooning me right at the pearly gates, bro. But hopefully that won't be for a very long time because Felicity is having a baby, our first child together. I actually have two. My first son, William Connor, with Samantha, I didn't get to be a part of his life for a very long time, but I'm so grateful to know him now. And I'm happy Sam used Connor as his middle name, I know it was one of your favorites."

Connor Rhodes from Chicago was often an alias, Tommy used when he and Ollie would go clubbing to pick up chicks for a night of debauchery.

"Now, I'm gonna have another son very soon. Felicity, and I decided to name him Thomas Robert, Tommy for short. I know you'd probably be..."

Oliver's ringing cellphone interrupted him mid-sentence.

"Curtis? What..? Okay, I'm on way." Oliver vowed, mentioning, "I'll be there as soon as I can. Keep timing those contractions for me."

Oliver rushed down to Queen Incorporated, hitching a ride from Gerry, Felicity's assistant who just returned back to Star City after a trip to Fiji. Thankfully, Gerry also agreed to watch over Lucky for them. The goddamned elevator couldn't move any slower. Oliver tapped his palm against his hip - his typically anxious tick and red number signaled he's only on the sixteenth floor. He couldn't believe he's saying this, considering the speedy motion sickness, but what he wouldn't do for Barry's superspeed. Felicity was in labor, and he's close, but not there yet. He hoped she's okay. Of course she may not be okay. He couldn't even imagine the kind of pain she's in right now. Finally, the eighteenth floor! Any longer and he would've pied those wretched doors open with the Jaws of Life.

Her husband yelled, panic flooding through his veins, "Felicity!"

"Hey, stranger." She greeted calmly with a smile.

What? Was Curtis sure she's actually in labor? Because this is not what he expected at all. He'd thought there would be more of a sense of urgency.

Felicity doubled over in pain for a brief moment, "Ugh, contraction!"

"Hey." Oliver offered his hand with his patent 'Felicity' smile.

Curtis counseled, "Don't grab her hand during contraction. She nearly broke mine."

"How far apart are her contractions?"

With a few keystrokes, their friend calculated, "Right now. twelve minutes."

"Way too soon for us to go to the hospital." Felicity believed, clutching his wrist, "But we'll be just fine."

Surprisingly there was this odd sense of calm. Felicity relayed the moment her water. Initially, she felt as if she needed to pee really badly, but when she sat down on the crapper. Oh, that was definitely not urine. A gush of mucus-like fluid left her body as if she was a hose. They past few hours creep by at a snail's pace, Felicity remembered to stay hydrated and relaxed. She already freaked out once today at the board meeting when her water broke, she had to stay calm for baby Tommy. Besides, Samantha told her William took twenty-two hours before he arrived into the world. Donna told her she took nineteen hours. They just needed to wait to it. Luckily, they had her hospital bag all ready to go in the trunk of her red mini-Cooper. In the time span as they wait, Felicity managed to clean up as best she could. She took a shower in the employee gym restrooms a few floors below. That plan to Oliver seemed completely bizarre, although the warm water soothed her even more so. Granted, Felicity could merely rinse her body, but she found comfort in that shower, singing along to "Bananas" by Gwen Stefani.

"Honey, please be careful. You're driving me bananas."

"So you've told me." She recalled, carefully stepping out of the shower, "I'm perfectly _fa-ine._ "

"Ten minutes. We should go."

"Relax."

"Relax? Relax!" Oliver sniped, "How are you so calm about this?"

"A) I did my homework. B) We are under the care of one of the best doctors on the West Coast, and c) I have you."

Felicity managed to dry her hair and body, and it still wasn't time for them to go to the hospital. To take their mind off pain and agitation, Curtis relayed the time he and Paul sneaked into an Ashlee Simpson concert. They were just one row down from her sister Jessica, and that show was 'beyond amazing' though. They ate dinner. They played cards. Felicity was a whiz at Blackjack. Granted, she is a Vegas girl. Just after nine o'clock that night, her contractions grew closer and closer together. Eventually, they were only four minutes apart, which meant it was absolutely time to go. Thank goodness, Oliver didn't crash their car right into the sign of Starling General, he was driving with a heavy lead foot, so to speak.

He panted, ushering Felicity into a chair, "M-My wife's in labor."

"I can see that, sir." A male nurse with willowy brunette hair figured, "Just sit tight, and we have another nurse bring you two back in a few minutes."

Low and behold, a few minutes later, an old nurse guided them over to a now empty room in the maternity wing. The beeping monitors to measure both the baby's and her heartbeats sparked a sense of nervousness in Felicity."

"Where's Dr. Danvers?" Felicity asked, the heart monitor beeping more rapidly.

"She'll be here soon. She's got a C-section scheduled. You're doing amazing, Felicity, and I'm right here."

That fracking clock is annoying. It's a good thing they were in a hospital because Felicity sure had the urge to punch something as the contraction soon felt as if her body was going to rip half. Nurses filed in and out of that room throughout the night, waking her up with the constant opening and closing of that stupid door. It wasn't supposed to be the a revolving door. Felicity would've smacked Oliver upside, provided she wasn't aware of his irregular sleeping patterns. For a few brief moments, he caught some z's on a lumpy gray chair by his wife's bedside. Day breaks, evident by the morning sun rising into the sky. All Felicity had be able to eat was ice chips per her doctor's instruction. Walking around the room and time lightly stretch on a blue exercise ball aided in inducing labor. A full nineteen hours from when her water broken, Felicity was officially ten centimeters dilated and it was time to begin pushing.

In a mixture of a grunt and sigh of relief, Felicity said, "Oh, thank God! Finally."

By the first push, he was crowning.

"I see his head." Oliver nearly yelled stating the obviously.

Baring down, Felicity inquired, "Oh, ugh, is he okay?!"

"He's messy, but perfect, Honey." Her husband encouraged, "Keep pushing!"

"Shut up!" She shouted at the top of her lungs because he wasn't feeling what she was. It was like being stretched like a rubber band until in snapped in multiple pieces. Nothing could hurt worse than than this - not even being stabbed and kicked off a snowy mountaintop. Matters weren't made at better when they learned Felicity couldn't have an epidural like they planned due to her multiple scars and spine surgeries.

More pushing and grunting only served to show that Tommy's shoulders, torso, and hips were free. Oliver dabbed the sweat off Felicity's brow, keeping her propped forward with one of his arms.

"Okay, Felicity. Last one." Dr. Danvers assured, "You just have to keep this up for a bit longer this time, and really bare down to get meet your beautiful boy."

"Okay." She grit, clenching her teeth as all her muscles tighten to focus on bringing their son into the word. Panting, Felicity cried in pain, "Oh, Oh God, I can't do it!"

"Yes, you can. I love you."

"I hate you so much!" Felicity screamed, not meaning it entirely. It was more of the pain talking, despite that she pushed Tommy out completely, yet he didn't make a single peep.

Tommy was born six pounds, nine ounces, and twenty inches on the September 8, 2018, and he was nearly perfectly.

"Eliza, why isn't he crying?"

"Oliver, Oliver. What's going on?"

"Nurse, suction!"

Though, nothing was blocking his airway. He was perfectly pink - albeit blanketed in afterbirth. Tommy was only a few minutes old, and already so much like his mother. He was curious about his new surroundings, looking from one side to the other. Dr. Danvers had to go very old school, smacking the baby on his behind with enough force to make him cry. Despite the sting, those beloved cries ultimately demonstrated his lungs were working perfectly.

"Hi, Tommy." Felicity cooed, once the newborn was all cleaned up. Oliver counted ten fingers and toes, "I'm your mommy."

"And I'm your Daddy," Oliver cooed, fingertip brushing against his nose.

Dr. Danvers noted, "You have a very inquisitive little guy there."

Felicity asked, "We do, huh?"

"Just like his mama."

A few days later, Oliver, Felicity, and Tommy arrive home from the hospital. The front door swings open. Oddly, Lucky didn't greet them with happy barks and tails wags. He sensed something is different. Over the past nine months, they had tried to get the dog used to the idea of a baby. Lucky seemed somewhat curious, standing on his hind paws to look into the car seat, though he was very gently. He merely gave the newborn a delicate welcome home sniff. Tommy's blue gray eyes peeked open upon the feeling of something cold and wet, and as soon as their eyes met, Lucky bared his teeth happily, immediately rolling over in front of his human brother.

His owner giggled at the sight before her, "Those are my boys."

* * *

_**Present Day  
** _

Lucky abandons his post for a brief moment, his claws scraping against his owners' jeans. Though, it's not enough to break them. They stir slightly, yet refuse to open those baby blues. Lucky takes to licking Felicity's cheek first.

Feeling something hairy and wet, Felicity mentions groggily, "Oliver, stop it. I'm not in mood."

"Um, that wasn't me."

"Oh, well then, who..?"

A hushed bark is emitted dutifully by their feet.

"Hello, Lucky." Oliver greets, scratching behind his ear, "Something wrong, boy?"

Felicity jokes, sweeping back a curtain of hair, "Timmy didn't fall down a well again, did he?"

He nips lightly at both Oliver and Felicity's jeans, they should go upstairs. They do so, and find William fell asleep with his book open and the light on his room. Oliver tucks his oldest son in bed, and soon after Felicity turns out the light. Their next stop is Tommy's nursery since it's just about time for him to be fed again. Tommy coos, gazing up blissfully at his Justice League mobile. Oliver soon fetches a bottle that his wife pumped out early this afternoon. Lucky isn't merely a dog. He's a part of their family. He's a trustworthy companion and then some. Tommy sucks on his bottle while Felicity holds the bottle and her son gently. Oliver kneels down in front of them with a burp cloth in hand, smiling as Lucky rests by their feet. After Oliver walks around, burping and rocking Tommy, he notices how the stars shine brightly, which is peculiar, considering the ambient light in their neighborhood. Lucky goes to the window, looking out at the moon.

"This is everything I've ever wanted." Oliver believes, wrapping his wife and son in his arms.

Felicity swears it's like there's a glimmer or spark in Lucky's eye as he continues to stare out at the moon.

Peeking down from the clouds, Tommy Merlyn smiles, "Happy Hanukkah, Felicity."

A German Shepard/Husky mix with a halo barks by Tommy's side.

He smiles, "Let's hope your boy is good to them, Max. It looks like he is already."

"Congratulations, Ollie. You deserve everything you have right now."

If Oliver and Felicity are to believe in any kind of God, they'd know he or she works in mysterious ways. Just as Lucky is more than a dog, Tommy and Lucky's father Max will always watch over the Queen family as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
